


All or Nothing

by Silverdrift



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Gladio and Ignis have been secretly together a year now and finally Gladio decides to come out about it to his dad. It doesn't go as planned but the next morning a surprise arrives at the lovers' apartment door.





	All or Nothing

“You… you do not have to do this Gladio. I am content to keep things as they are until the time is right.” Ignis eyed the muscular man before him with concern as he stared at the door in front of him. Gladio had faced hordes of monsters, faced death, and even seen a comrade torn apart by wild beasts… but all of that was child’s play compared to this. Behind the deep mahogany door in front of him was one of the greatest challenges he was sure to ever face and he was terrified. Still he had to. He was tired of hiding it. He was tired of sneaking around and pretending. Slowly he took a breath and glanced back at the slender man behind him with a nervous smirk. 

“No, Iggy. You deserve better than this… I have to tell them. I’m done keeping secrets.” While his voice was full of resolve, it was hard to mask the fear in his eyes. Before he could talk himself out of it, he lifted his hand and knocked, making a small inhuman noise when he did. It seemed to be an eternity before the door opened, but when it did, it killed him to see his little sister first. “Hey Iris…” he started, but grunted when she jumped up into his arms. 

“Gladdy! Its so good to see you! You… you don’t hardly visit anymore…” her voice turned into something sad and she clung to him, twisting his stomach further into knots.

“Yeah… sorry Iris, I just… I’ve had a lot on my plate. Is dad home? I need to talk to him.”

“Yep! Just got back actually!” Her voice returned to normal as she climbed down, seemingly forgiving her brother for his lack of presence. She glance behind him with a smile and waved. “Hi, Ignis! Come in, guys! I’m sure dad is in his study.” Gladio gave her little more than a nod as she turned back to go in the house. He waited until she was out of sight before turning give the slender man beside him nervous look. He was met with the most comforting, encouraging look from those bespectacled green eyes that he could help but feel a little stronger in that moment. His gaze returned to the task at hand, his feet almost seeming to remember where they needed to go without thinking. In the door, depart company with Iris and Ignis, up the stairs, down the hall and to the right. Great… the first obstacle was overcome… but now he stood face to face with yet another mahogany door more sinister than the last. Gladio gave the door a hard stare. He could do this. There was no reason to be ashamed or hide who he was and who he loved. Just as before, he knocked on the door before he lost his nerve and then opened it without waiting for a response, just as he always had. As he looked in, he could see the confused look on Clarus's face give way to a soft smile.

“Gladio. Its been a while.” The elder Amicitia said, his tone betraying the neutrality of his words. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hey, dad…” Gladio started, walking in and closing the door. When he turned back around to find that his father had gotten up and was now standing in front of him, pulling him into a hug. Gladio feel himself relax some into Clarus's embrace. His dad seemed to notice the change though, because when he pulled away, he looked a bit concerned.

“Is everything OK?”

“Y-yeah going great. I just… needed to talk to you about something.” Gladio made sure his tone stayed mostly even, save for the one hitch at the beginning. His father nodded and offered him a chair, which he gladly took. His posture was atrocious. More so than usual even. He was slouched forward, elbows on his knees as he rubbed his hands together and mustered up the courage and words to say what he needed to say. “I uh… I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now but… fuck…”

“Gladio… whatever you have to say, you can tell me. Relax, son.”

“Right. Oook.” He closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath. “I have been seeing someone. For… a year now.” Before he could go on, he caught the puzzled look on his dad's face.

“Is that what you are so nervous about? I’ve been waiting for you to actually find a good, respectable relationship.” Clarus started, just as rigid as usual. “So who is she?” Gladio tensed up when he asked. This was going to go only one way. Badly. The question was merely how badly.

“That’s the thing. The person I’ve been seeing, the reason I haven’t come around much isn’t a she.” Gladio was trying to keep his voice in check, knowing that any defensive tone would only make matters worse. Now, he lifted his head, straightening up to look his father dead in the eyes with determination. “Im in a very good, respectable relationship. With a man.” Clarus seemed to be… perplexed. As if he was trying to process what he had just been told. And he was silent. For a long time… yet, after what seemed like forever, Clarus sighed and shook his head.

“No.” A much sorter, yet twice as infuriating response than expected.

“No? No what?” 

“I won’t allow it. No son of mine will be involved in such things. Especially the one expected to carry on our family name.” That’s when Gladio lost it. 

“So what, you are more concerned with our family's name than the happiness of your son? You didn’t even ask who it was. You didn’t even pretend to care about how I felt or tried to be fucking understanding.” Gladio stood up, his stance reading very aggressive. Clarus stood as well, stepping up to Gladio with an frustrated look. 

“Who it is does not matter, I am trying to help you before you ruin your life!”

“Ruin my… Yeah that’s fucking rich! You don’t give a shit about my life, you only care about our family name.”

“Gladiolus Amicitia. You will stand down and stop this… nonsense or by the Six I will-“

“You will what, dad?” The younger man challenged, stepping closer to get right up in the older man’s face. Finally the temper that was well know among Amicitias came out in Clarus. Before Gladio could react, a sharp pain in his nose knocked him on his knees. The younger Amicitia was stunned, shocked into silence. His father struck him. Yeah, he bowed up and challenged him… but his dad punched him. After a moment, Clarus seemed to regain his composure and cleared his throat.

“Leave. Don’t come back. You are no son of mine.” The words hurt. His nose hurt. All this because he was actually happy, but it didn’t suit the picture perfect mold of his house. Gladio forced himself to his feet and shot the man one last glare before he turned away and left. It wasn’t worth the fight. It wasn’t worth the pain. It wasn’t worth his father seeing him try not to cry. He took the stairs three at a time to get away faster. He hasn’t yet even stopped to wipe the blood from his nose and rounded the corner into the kitchen where Ignis and Iris were. 

“Ignis. Let’s go.” He his sentence was short as he tried to seem as if nothing was hurting him, physical or emotional. Both his boyfriend and little sister immediately jumped up and went to his side.

“Gladdy… your face… what happened?” Iris asked, slightly panicked and Ignis tried to get him cleaned up. 

“Don’t… don’t worry about it Iris. Just… I’m not welcome here anymore.”

“Wait, what do you mean you aren’t…” Ignis started, but Gladio cut him off.

“I’ll explain on the way home. We need to leave.” By this point his voice had given way to something softer… sadder. “Love you, sis… I’ll be in touch if and when I can.” Iris grabbed him by the arm as he tried to leave, but a door clicking shut and footsteps upstairs made her think twice. Gladio and Ignis were gone before Clarus made it to the stairs.

The next morning, Ignis was up early as usual despite next to no sleep. He had spent a lot of time comforting his partner and equally as much trying to come up with a solution. Normally he would have awoken his bedmate as he left the room… but he wanted to let him rest this morning. So Ignis went, made some coffee, drank a cup, read the paper. After a little bot, he got back to his feet and proceeded to start preparations for breakfast. Much to his dismay, Gladio woke up before he actually started cooking. Slowly he met the man in the living room of their apartment and embraced him softly. “How did you sleep?”

“Given the circumstances, I can’t really bitch I guess. Still tired though.” His voice was gravelly from still being half asleep and he looked exhausted. Ignis eyed him with concern, but this was met with a small smirk and chuckle. “I’m fine, Ig. You may just have to share the Ebony today.”

“Anything that can help, my dear.”

“Whoa, you really do love me. Ignis Scientia doesn’t share his Ebony with aaanyone!” Gladio gave a slightly more normal laugh as he dodged a playful swipe from Ignis. His face softened and he pulled his boyfriend back into his chest for a hug. “Thanks, Iggy.”

“Of course, love.” He let himself relax into that embrace for a moment, pulling away to give Gladio a quick peck on the cheek and heading toward the kitchen. “I must start breakfast. After our meal… I have something I-“ There was a knock at the door. Ignis and Gladio looked at each other with confusion and nervousness briefly, but on the use one knock, Gladio decided to answer it. What a surprise it was when he opened the door to find his little sister standing there, a back pack on and a bag in each hand, smiling up at him.

“Morning Gladdy!” She giggled as she pushed past her dumbfounded brother to walk inside. “Hey is yalls couch comfy? Oh and What’s the WiFi password?”

“Iris… what… what on earth are you doing here?” Ignis asked out of shock, seeing as Gladio was still trying to form words. 

“Hi Ignis! I tried to talk to dad about what happened with Gladio and all. And when I found out all this was just over you two being together I flipped out. Basically I told him he was going to apologize to Gladdy. Loving your kids it all or nothing after all! So! Since he hasn’t yet, here I am! Packed some clothes, my 3DS and hopped on the first bus here!” She sat her things down neatly out of the way and hugged Gladio before bounding over to hug Ignis. The latter just smiled softly and returned her hug.

“I suppose I shall prepare breakfast for three then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~ follow up to come soon! Clarus get his redemption!


End file.
